Slade's Special Juice
by LycoX
Summary: In which the island trio didn't end up with serious issues and Slade ended up a billionaire.


**Slade's Special Juice**

 **Disclaimer: After re-reading a review of Dante's earlier tonight, I thought I'd give the whole 'Slade's special juice' thing a one-shot fic of its own. May there be much enjoyment!**

* * *

"Yu Juice is the best thing that ever happened to me." Sighed Slade Wilson happily as he read over the latest reports in regards to sales of his wonderful creation.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and tried attacking his friend and brother in all but blood, only to end up missing as the man moved out of the way just in time as he read the reports. Yu Juice had quickly taken the world by surprise by how good it tasted. And thusly, making one Slade Wilson a very rich man thanks to how good the stuff tasted. Even though Oliver refused to drink it as the few times he had it, he ended up hallucinating and ending up somewhere else on the island much to Slade's amusement and Shado's exasperation. Though there had been a report here and there that others had experienced Oliver's reactions to the drink. Which was actually Apple Juice from Lian Yu, made from Apples that Slade had taken to growing to pass the time on Lian Yu. The island's soil having long been untouched by man for the most part had proven to be very beneficial for Slade's Apple fields.

Oliver was of the opinion that something in the soil was why he experienced hallucinations and the like but Slade just waved it off. Thinking his young friend was crazy and perhaps jealous, though that second part being said in jest and in no way serious. And once Slade had been thoroughly checked out after he, Shado, and Oliver had been rescued from Lian Yu, the former ASIS man had looked into seeing if it was possible to make his special juice marketable. Oliver didn't think it was and Shado chose not to comment on the whole thing aside from having an amused smile on her lips over her lover's reaction to Slade's special juice actually managing to take off. "But I thought your son was the best thing that ever happened to you?" Asked Shado in fake confusion as she shook her head at her boyfriend's antics where their brother was concerned.

"Okay, so he's the first greatest thing while this is the second greatest thing."

"And here I thought you would have said he's the second." Grumbled Oliver as he sat next to Shado.

Slade snorted. "And give Joe more reason to be an angsty teenager? I think not!"

"He's probably gonna be as angsty as can be no matter what you say or do." Remarked the former castaway and getting a glare from his friend.

"Don't remind me, Kid. And shouldn't you be at some dinner of your mother's right now as it is?"

A groan escaped the younger man. "Why do you think I'm here? At least here I don't have to hear how I should be following your example and take my place in the company or some nonsense like that."

His head still hurt from the loud argument that had gone on between himself and his mother over yet another refusal of his to join up with the company. As instead, he wanted to do other things, like honoring his father's last request, keeping his little sister on the straight path, and helping Shado adjust to life in Starling while being a good and faithful boyfriend to her. Along with staying well away from the Lance family as Quentin and Laurel were none too happy with him considering Sara was currently in a Psych Ward due to strong loyalty to a jerk named Anthony Ivo. Shado placed a hand over his to provide some measure of comfort to him as Slade just shook his head and handed his young friend a flask. "Here, sounds like you need a drink, Kid."

Nodding in agreement, Oliver quickly downed what he'd been offered, not even thinking anything of it while Shado shot the former ASIS man a suspicious look as he snickered. "Oliver? Are you aware of what you've drinked?" She asked in concern.

Causing him to look at her before thinking about it. "Aww Hell."

"Today really is a good day."

Oliver shot the older man a dirty look that he just grinned smugly at in return. Slade's Special Juice would find Oliver the next day in a drag queen outfit after having apparently joined a group deep in the Glades known as the 'Glades Queens' much to the older man's vast amusement, Shado's exasperation of the two mixed with embarrassment, Thea's amusement, and Moira's embarrassment. Oliver would take to hiding out in his room for several weeks while swearing revenge until the focus was finally placed on something else.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was fun!**


End file.
